


Need Not Command

by taugex



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, Ignis gives Noctis that SUCC (Support Understanding Care Comfort), M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taugex/pseuds/taugex
Summary: Noctis demands comfort after the fall of Insomnia, but Ignis doesn’t need orders.





	Need Not Command

The camp is still and quiet. Solemn. The only sounds come from the shuffling of the tent and Gladio’s occasional grunts as he struggles to perform what is normally an act of second nature. The news from the day is still sinking in like a loaded weight, dragging each of their party down until they are drowning below the surface of their shattered illusions of peace. 

Insomnia has fallen. The king is dead.

Noctis retreats into the solitude of the tent once camp is set, not sparing a word or even a glance to the rest of the group. Gladio and Prompto fall into the security of their normal pattern, sitting in front of the campfire—though all the usual banter and conversation is absent. Silence hangs heavy across the campsite, the occasional cracking of wood the only sound to pierce the thick air. 

Ignis stands just outside the entrance of the tent, looking up at the cloudy sky. He knows he must give Noctis his space; the prince needs time to absorb the news and come to terms with what has passed. He needs time to accept the events, and their effect on the future. Time to acknowledge what he now must do. Ignis stays just within reach should his prince need him, however, the ever diligent chamberlain. 

"Ignis."

It's so soft, anyone else might have missed it. But Ignis has been waiting. With a last glance at Gladio and Prompto fireside, he unzips the tent and quietly enters. "Your highness?" he calls, his eyes landing on the prince curled up on his side in the corner of the tent. 

"Ignis, please, not today," Noctis sighs, cocking his head to look at Ignis over his shoulder. Eyes that are usually a sparkling blue are clouded and dark; a dull grey that is missing its usual liveliness. His voice is hoarse; evidence of time spent crying, maybe screaming, is palpable in his worn and beaten tone. "Close the tent?" 

"Very well, Noct," Ignis replies softly, turning to zip up the tent door behind him. He looks at Noctis now, whose weary eyes are still on him. The prince looks like he wants to cry, but Ignis can tell he won’t. Maybe because he already cried out all the tears he has. Maybe because his willfulness refuses to let himself seem so vulnerable. 

"Iggy, c'mere," Noctis sighs as he lays his head back down, breaking eye contact with his advisor. Ignis complies, taking the few strides needed to cross the tent before getting on his knees beside the prince's laying form. 

"Comfort me," the command comes softly. It destroys him to see Noctis this way, so undeniably hurting, so close to breaking. It reminds him starkly of the boy that returned from Tenebrae all those years ago. Fragile, broken, depressed, alone. His only desire then and now is to take all that aching, all those burdens away from him. Even if the only thing he can do is stay by his side. A hand lifts up, carding through soft, black hair. 

"I'm sorry, Noctis," Ignis says softly. He wants to see his face, meet his eye and show him the sincerity of his words. "It will be alright, we will make it through," he continues gently. Unsure of what else he can do for Noctis, he chooses to use his strength—his words—to reassure him that hope is not lost. "Lady Lunafreya may have yet survived, and we will meet her in Altissia and—”

"Hold me," Noctis interrupts, curling in on himself a little tighter. Ignis' hand leaves the prince's hair, finding a spot on Noctis' arm and squeezing reassuringly before lying down behind his back. Tentative arms wrap around the prince; he can feel the tension begin to leave the smaller body within his hold. He's reminded of times long past, when he and Noctis were still young. They would nap together, falling asleep in the sunlight whilst they read. Sleep would take them as they clung to each other, basking in the comfort of company until the nursemaid would wake Ignis. She would reprimand him for being so casual with the prince, but Regis had simply laughed when he found out. The king pulled Ignis aside, expressing nothing but a deep gratitude to him for helping his son feel at least a small sense of normalcy in his royal life doomed to extraordinary. 

Ignis pulls Noctis in closer. 

They stay like this for gods know how long, Noctis' body slowly relaxing more and more as his worries seemingly dissolve into the warm embrace. Ignis wonders if he's fallen asleep until he feels the smaller body next to him begin to shudder. A soft sob escapes the prince’s throat despite his best efforts. Ignis tightens his hold around him, wishing he could simply absorb Noctis’ pain and suffer it in his stead.

"Iggy," Noctis says, voice thin and wavering as he moves Ignis' arms, turning to face his advisor. He avoids Ignis’ eye, in an attempt to hide the tears threatening to fall. "Iggy, kiss me."

Ignis wraps his arms around Noctis once again, sighing as his tilts his head down to press a soft kiss to Noctis' temple. The kiss earns him a firm shake of the head, Ignis fondly reminded of a young Noctis adamantly refusing to eat his vegetables. A royal brand of stubbornness that always knows what he wants. 

"Not there," Noctis breathes, tipping his head up to look Ignis in the eye. "Here," he murmurs, fingertips trailing along his lips. Memories flash through Ignis' mind—of chaste kisses in the hallways of the Citadel, of evenings spent making out on the couch in the prince's apartment. Of Ignis desperately holding onto his composure as he broke Noctis, telling him they couldn’t be together anymore and that he was to marry Lunafreya. 

"Noct, I… Noct we can't," Ignis says softly. "You… You are betrothed, it would be—"

"I don't care about that now!” Noctis growls, voice growing stronger, more passionate. "I have to be… I’m your king now, right? I command you to kiss me!" he says, breaking off into a sob, a few stray tears finally falling from his exquisitely broken eyes. It is a sight Ignis never wants to see, especially not if he can prevent it. If he can fix it, he will do anything in his power to stop his tears, to end his sorrow. 

Ignis cradles Noctis' face in his hands, his thumbs gently wiping at the tears. "Noctis, you need not command such a thing," Ignis hushes. "Please, don’t ever think you would have to force me to love you." With that, his words cease, pulling Noctis in close to place a tender kiss upon his prince's lips. He leaves it at that, a soft press of lips before pulling away. Noctis' eyes are closed, but he opens them slowly as he takes in a deep breath.

"Iggy," the prince sighs, drawing his body closer to Ignis'. His hands reach up to tangle in the back of his advisor's hair. "Iggy, more," he whines, and Ignis complies, pulling him in once more with renewed passion. A hesitant lick from the prince and Ignis' mouth falls open, taking in Noctis' tongue and sucking on it gently before swiping inside his mouth. His hand lightly caresses a soft cheek, trying to communicate every feeling, every soul crushing ounce of love he holds in his heart. They part with a shuttering breath, Ignis' eyes wide with the realization of what he's done. 

"Noct, I—"

"Here," Noctis cuts him off, a shaky hand running down his own neck. "Kiss me here."

Ignis takes in the sight, his prince's lips wet and kiss swollen, his eyes half lidded and pleading. Ignis’ eyes follow the bob of Noctis’ Adam's apple as he swallows, slender fingers curling just beneath it. 

"You need not command," Ignis whispers before pushing Noctis onto his back, leaning down and sucking at his neck. A low moan falls from the prince's lips, sending a heat rushing through Ignis’ core. He gives the soft skin a rough bite, licking over it in comfort before moving down and across to lick a stripe over his Adam's apple. A shiver runs through the body below him as Noctis continues his pleading sounds. Skillful hands run down the sides of Noctis' body, finding rest on his slim waist. His hips shift, lifting to press into Ignis' grip. 

"Here," Noctis purrs, hands now tracing over his chest. Ignis pulls back and looks down at him, his beloved prince, panting and waiting for only him. 

"You need not command," Ignis breathes, moving down and latching his mouth onto his nipple through the thin shirt. A sharp gasp escapes Noctis’ lips at the contact, his hands gripping the bed roll beneath him and twisting hard. Ignis removes one hand from Noctis' hips, catching it on the edge of the prince’s shirt to pull it up to just beneath his chin. He admires the body beneath him—the pale skin, the pert nipples, the pink flush traveling down from his neck. Noctis is beautiful. Noctis is looking at him with those teary blue eyes, already so much more alive. Noctis is always so beautiful. 

He leans down once again, capturing the other nipple in his mouth this time, gently sucking and swirling his tongue around the nub until it hardens under his touch. He gives it a small bite, which draws out another loud groan. Ignis' eyes flicker up to look upon the prince’s face only to be met by his gaze, his breath coming in shallow pants. Ignis places a soft kiss on his nipple, followed by a lick and a dozen kisses all across his chest, his hand coming to tug and tease the other. 

"Iggy… Here," Noctis’ hand travels lower now, caressing his navel. Ignis merely nods, moving down Noctis' body until he reaches his belly button. 

"You need not command me," he echoes before dipping his tongue in the hollow, relishing in the soft whine it pulls from Noctis. He adores the way it makes his back arch and his stomach press up harder against Ignis' mouth, like he's begging for Ignis to be closer, deeper inside. 

"Ignis," Noctis whines, one hand running down to palm his hardening length through his pants. "Here."

Ignis inhales sharply, once again observing the now debauched looking prince below him. Body spread out and waiting for Ignis' touch, lips pink and soft, pale skin marred by light marks—the evidence of Ignis’ ministrations. Noctis looks beautiful. Noctis is always beautiful. His hands fly to his pants, unbuttoning them and removing the prince's half hard cock with a glimmer of fervor in his eye.

"You need not command," Ignis repeats, looking up into blue eyes before placing a soft kiss on the tip, swiping his tongue across it before taking the head fully into his mouth. Noctis sighs, his hands finding their way into Ignis' hair and gripping hard as Ignis pushes down, taking Noctis deeper and deeper into his mouth. 

"Ignis," Noctis moans. It comes out a strangled, breathy thing, the most beautiful symphony to Ignis' ears. Noctis' cock is hard against Ignis' tongue as he runs it along the underside, eyes breaking from their focus on the prince’s cock back up to his face once more as he pushes down farther. A hand wraps around the base of the member, pumping in time and meeting his mouth as he bobs up and down along the length. He sucks, hollowing his cheeks and savoring the noises it draws from Noctis. 

Noctis is sweet, so sweet. 

Perhaps it's due to the stress of the day, but Noctis comes undone quickly—a clipped moan and a hard tug at Ignis' hair are the only warnings before he is spilling down his advisor’s throat. Ignis runs a comforting hand along Noctis’ hip, swallowing around him and drinking every drop of cum his prince bestows upon him. He pulls off with a soft pop, licking his lips as he tucks the now weeping member back into his pants. A soft kiss is pressed to Noctis’ hip just above his waistband and then he’s zipped up, Ignis observing his every movement.

"Are you alright, Noct?" Ignis asks softly, moving up Noctis' body until he's looking upon his face once more, a hand gently running down his cheek. Noctis is panting, chest heaving up and down as he comes down from the high of his orgasm. 

"Iggy," Noctis breathes, opening his eyes to look at his trusted friend. "Iggy, tell me you love me," he sobs, new tears rolling down his flushed cheeks. 

Ignis cups his face in his hands, thumbs once more wiping the stray tears away. "Oh my dear, Noctis," he begins in a hushed tone. "I love you, more than anything. And nothing, no command—from you or any king, from even the gods themselves—could ever change that," he says, punctuating his sentiment with a chaste kiss. Noctis' eyes fall shut as he absorbs the feeling of his lips on his own. 

Ignis pulls away, and Noctis opens his eyes, looking straight into Ignis' own before burying his face in his advisor's neck. "Would you stay with me?" Noctis asks in a small voice. 

A question. Not a command. Ignis tilts his head to place a kiss on the top of Noctis' head, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him in close. 

"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been basting in Ignoct hell since the beginning of the year, so it's about time I made something short. It was really sappy because I'm a huge sap when it comes to Ignoct, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
